Sozinha
by jumrlls
Summary: Ela está destruída e ele é o único ao seu lado. Uma história sobre dor e conforto, calor e frio, bem e mal. Ela o ama. Ele tem uma família. Ela não tem nada.
1. Prólogo

Eu o amo.

É a única certeza que tenho.

Talvez ele me deixe ou talvez ele a deixe... não, ele não faria isso, quem eu quero enganar?! Mas uma garota pode ter esperanças, afinal. Ele me vista duas vezes por semana, mas eu nunca sei os dias exatos, então o único aviso que eu tenho de sua chegada é a sensação de felicidade que tenho antes mesmo dele abrir a porta, depois de aparatar no hall. Eu fico aqui o tempo todo – mesmo quando ele não está - e só saio quando ele me _manda_ comprar roupas novas ou poções, o que acontece com pouca freqüência, já que a única poção que eu uso é a contraceptiva; e quanto às roupas, bom... eu não sou do tipo que é ligada à moda e ele não parece se incomodar com esse fato, então pra mim, tudo bem.

Posso sentir que ele vem hoje! Fico mais animada e com vontade de me arrumar, depois de todos esses anos criei uma ligação muito forte com ele. Na verdade, não é qualquer ligação, eu sinto que ele está dentro da minha alma, como se nada pudesse tirar ele e o que sinto por ele de dentro de mim. Parece algo ruim, falando assim, mas a sensação é realmente muito boa. Eu só gostaria que nosso amor tivesse um fruto, um filho, uma criança feita de nós dois, com nosso amor! Mas ele não concorda comigo, na verdade, ele pensa que essa ideia é patética. _Ele disse isso._ "Essa não é uma boa ideia, querida" ele disse e completou: "Você está sendo patética, não vamos ter filhos.". E partiu meu coração, mas isso foi semana passada. Vou continuar tentando. Eu não quero tomar minha poção "anti-bebês" (como eu chamo) essa semana, mas vou avisá-lo antes, claro. Só quero ter uma parte dele comigo, um fruto do nosso amor. Ele chegou.

Ele abre a porta e eu vejo seu olhar procurar por mim ao redor da sala até me encontrar sentada no chão, perto da lareira.

- Hermione? – ele diz meu nome pra atrair minha atenção.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu não pude vir antes, você sabe como Astoria depende de mim...

- Também dependo de você! – ele está _rindo_. Ótimo.

- Vamos Hermione, não comece com isso! Eu mal cheguei!

- Você tem razão, desculpe. – eu estrago tudo.

- Bom, é assim que você vai me receber? Sentada no chão?

Eu me levanto do chão e corro direto para seus braços fortes, que me envolvem no momento em que nossos corpos fazem contato. O abraço é frio. Draco sempre é frio, mas não importa, porque eu o amo.


	2. Chapter 1

Ficamos abraçados enquanto ele me pergunta sobre minha semana, mas a verdade é que eu não tenha nada pra contar. O que eu posso ter feito de interessante aqui dentro além de ler livros? Mesmo assim ele quer saber e eu me lembro porque me apaixonei por ele, o motivo de ele ter se tornado a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Eu o amo tanto.

- Draco?

- Estou ouvindo.

- Quando você disse que eu era _patética_ não tava falando sério, não é?

- Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso agora?

- Não quero te chatear, eu só gostaria que você me entendesse!

- Eu não tenho que entender nada! Quem deve entender algo é você Granger, eu não posso ter um filho com a minha amante.

- Mas ninguém precisa saber!

- Eu vou saber! – ele parece ofendido, mas eu deveria estar ofendida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunto incomodada.

- Escuta, não posso, ok?! Ponto final.

- Ok. – o que mais eu poderia dizer? – E se eu estivesse grávida agora?

- O quê? Não, você não... Hermione, isso não é possível! – ele começa a perder a expressão calma. Talvez falar aquilo não foi a melhor ideia que eu tive.

- Por que não?

- Você toma as poções!

- Talvez eu tenha esquecido e... – a expressão no rosto dele me faz ficar quieta.

- Me diz que é uma brincadeira!

- Eu tomei as poções, se acalme! Droga Draco! Eu só quero que nosso relacionamento seja completo!

- Não precisamos de um filho pra isso, olhe para o meu casamento!

- Mas você é tudo que me restou depois da guerra e quando você não está aqui, eu fico com nada! Cansei de estar sozinha, cansei! Eu te amo e quero ter mais de você, por favor.

- Não. – a voz dele treme na palavra.

Eu o beijo. Não quero mais parecer vulnerável e implorar pra ele me engravidar! Ele dificulta tudo, mas ainda vai me dar o que eu quero, ele sempre dá.

Ele se veste enquanto eu me enrolo mais nos lençóis da cama. Ele vai voltar para a imponente Mansão Malfoy, a casa que compartilha com a doce e dependente Astoria e o filho deles, Scorpius. Eu não quero que ele vá, não quero ficar sozinha, não quero ter pesadelos, não quero lembrar de que não tem mais ninguém comigo no mundo. Não tem mais Harry, nem Ron... e Ginny. Como eu posso ficar bem sozinha? Eu não posso. Meus dois melhores amigos morreram e, como se não bastasse essa tragédia, Ginny mergulhou em profunda depressão, o que a deixou catatônica. Não tenho coragem de voltar na casa da família Weasley, afinal a culpa de tudo isso é minha. Eu não estava com eles quando eles mais precisaram e o pior aconteceu. Pobre Ginny, também não estou lá com ela agora, mas eu só iria piorar as coisas.

O resto dos meus amigos saíram do país para reconstruírem suas vidas e agora eu penso que deveria ter feito o mesmo, mas então eu perderia o Draco.

Draco Malfoy. Foi nesse momento em que o filho arrependido de Lucius Malfoy se mostrou um ombro amigo. Inesperado, mas foi bem recebido em minha vida. Merlin! Ele me ajudou a viver novamente e em troca eu dei meu coração a ele.

Nunca imaginei dar meu coração ao Príncipe da Sonserina, mas aconteceu. Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, apaixonada por um homem noivo. Aceitei ser a amante.

- Malfoy, fica comigo? – minha voz parece tão fraca, vulnerável.

- Quando você fala assim, me lembro da primeira vez que dormimos juntos, 6 anos atrás.

- Então fique.

- Não posso ficar, me desculpe.

- Você pode... só hoje, vamos!

- Eu realmente gostaria, mas eu volto amanhã, tudo bem?

- Que escolha eu tenho?

- Você sabe que tem escolha. – eu sei do que ele está falando e a menção disso me deixa desconfortável.

- Te deixar não é uma opção.

- Eu preciso ir agora. – eu não digo nada, mas devo parecer que vou chorar, porque ele se senta na cama novamente pra dizer: - Quer que eu fique até você dormir?

- Quero. Me abraça.


	3. Chapter 2

Quando acordei não havia ninguém ao meu lado, mas seu perfume ainda flutuava pelo ambiente. Eu amo o perfume dele, mas quando tudo o que resta aqui é o perfume dele, eu fico triste. E sozinha.

6 anos. Seis anos. Sozinha.

Nesses seis anos em que estamos juntos vi muita coisa acontecer na vida dele, vi a vida dele sair no jornal e me machucar. Vi o anúncio oficial do noivado e do casamento _deles_, vi as fotos dos dois sorrindo, fotos da Astoria exibindo seu vestido branco, indo a festas com ele, jantando, fazendo compras, eu vi tudo. Um dia, pouco mais de 4 anos atrás, a capa do Profeta Diário tinha fotos do jovem casal Malfoy comprando roupas de bebê. Draco a abraçava e acariciava a barriga reta da esposa e eu senti inveja. Inveja e dor, porque a única coisa que eu não tinha dado pra ele, ela ia dar. Eles seriam completos e mais felizes... e ele ia me esquecer. Me senti vazia. Era eu que deveria estar sorrindo com a mão no ventre enquanto procurava as roupas para o herdeiro da família Malfoy! Aquele era o meu lugar.

Eu não odeio Astoria, na verdade, sinto simpatia por ela. Somente a Sra. Malfoy me entenderia já que amamos desesperadamente o mesmo homem. O homem que vem me ver hoje.

Já era tarde da noite quando ele entrou na minha biblioteca e beijou minha testa. Conversamos sobre tudo e nada, mas tinha algo que eu queria dizer.

- Draco, você sabe o quanto te amo?

- Imagino que seja muito?!

- Muito! Exatamente por te amar assim e em nome desse amor quero pedir pela última vez pra me dar um filho. Eu quero ser mãe!

- Você pode ser mãe, mas eu não posso ser o pai.

- Mas eu quero um filho seu, é o que me falta. Eu sei que é difícil pra você por causa da sua família, mas e o que nós temos? Isso tem que contar em algo. – malditas lágrimas que começam a escorrer no meu rosto.

- Não chore, Hermione. Querida, como eu posso ser pai assim? Como o meu filho pode saber quem eu sou e saber que tenho outra família? Como ele vai se sentir quando sair na rua ou ir pra escola, ver Scorpius e não poder falar com o próprio irmão?

- Não fale assim, confia em mim! Eu dou um jeito!

- Eu não posso fazer isso com a Astoria...

- Pelo menos pensa nisso, por favor.

- Eu vou pensar, mas você sabe minha resposta.

- Por favor...

- Eu vou embora.

- Por que? Foi algo que eu disse? – odeio me sentir culpada por ele se afastar assim.

- Não, eu só estou cansado, não vou ser uma boa companhia hoje. – ele ri fraco.

- Você sempre é boa companhia.

- Isso é porque você não tem outra companhia pra comparar. O que você acha de sair daqui? Eu vou dormir um pouco e você vai se divertir!

- Não tenho vontade, você sabe – ele sabe.

- Sim, eu sei, mas já se passou muito tempo! Chega de ficar aqui, vamos!

- Draco, não... – o que ele tem? Não quero sair!

- Sai comigo! Vamos! Você ainda quer ser mãe?

- Claro!

- Então você vai ter que mudar um pouco sua rotina, do jeito que eu exigir, depois eu te dou o que você exige. Parece bom?

- Eu não sei... isso é mesmo necessário?

- Você vai trabalhar, fazer amigos, se mudar daqui e depois eu penso em mais coisas... aceita ou não?

- hm, eu... eu aceito. – e acho que vou me arrepender.

- Fico satisfeito! – ele sorri.

- Mas se eu trabalhar e me mudar, mal vamos nos ver!

- Eu já tenho a solução pra isso.

- Que seria...?

- Você pode trabalhar comigo – ele quase me parece feliz falando isso.

- Como?!

- Eu preciso de uma nova assistente, Granger. Acho que você se encaixa no perfil que eu exijo pro cargo – malicia em sua voz é evidente. Ele ainda me mata.

- Espero que eu seja a única! – digo em tom de brincadeira, mas eu não poderia falar mais sério.

- Claro, querida. – o tom dele não me convence.

Eu sempre me pergunto se eu – e Astoria, claro - sou a única na vida dele. Eu não gosto de pensar nisso, mas acho que não. Não ser o suficiente pra ele me irrita, eu sou Hermione Granger, o que mais ele quer? A mulher-maravilha? Mas, afinal, estamos falando do Malfoy, ele pode ter crescido e eu posso o amar, mas ele ainda é mimado, insaciável, um bad-boy. Ele é um sonserino, o príncipe deles.

- Vem cá – ele diz.

Nós ficamos conversando banalidades até que eu dormi, sentada em seu colo, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral. Ele me levou até a camae quando acordei, ele ainda estava deitado ao meu lado, com o rosto relaxado e calmo, quase angelical.

Decidi fazer o café-da-manhã e me levantei pensando em como eu seria feliz se todas as manhãs de minha vida fossem assim, acordando ao lado dele.

Nunca pedi que ele se separasse da Astoria, eu não teria coragem de fazer tal pedido. Além disso, ele ficaria chateado... e bom, eles têm um filho, não quero separar uma família. Ele me abraça por trás.

- Senti o cheiro de comida – o rosto dele está enterrado em meus cabelos.

- Eu ia te levar na cama.

- Não é o homem que faz isso? – seu tom é brincalhão.

Eu não digo mais nada, me viro e o beijo. Com vontade.

- Desse jeito que vou acabar ficando aqui pra sempre. – ele para o beijo.

- Então fique! – eu tento não parecer desesperada ao dizer isso.

- Você sabe que eu não posso! Você sabe como ela é...

- Eu sei...

Sim, eu sei. Eu sei como Astoria Malfoy é. Ela é a mãe suicida do herdeiro do império Malfoy. Mas quem poderia imaginar que ela tentou se matar, duas vezes, só olhando as fotos em que ela cuida do jardim da mansão ou carrega o pequeno Scorpius, que é a miniatura de Draco, no colo?

Ele me contou quando aconteceu. Em uma das vezes, ele tinha sugerido uma separação temporária dos dois, ela explodiu como uma bomba e depois foi encontrada inconsciente imersa na banheira do casal. Na outra vez, ele passou quatro dias seguidos comigo e quando chegou em casa, ela estava preparando uma poção pra tirar a própria vida. Eu até entendo o que ela sentiu. Depois dos dois ocorridos, ele veio até mim e eu o confortei enquanto ele chorava. Ele ama Astoria de um jeito protetor e ficou destruído depois de encontrá-la assim.

- Vamos voltar pra cama? – ele interrompe meus pensamentos.

- Claro, querido. – e eu não pretendo dormir.


End file.
